


MissingPiece

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [54]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] A game company creates a jigsaw puzzle but deliberately leaves out one piece as a publicity stunt.
Series: Prompt fills [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	MissingPiece

> **JigsawFanatic** @JigsawFanatic · Sep 22  
> Loved the new jigsaw by @Jumboraven. Clear bold colours. Pieces fit together cleanly. Absolutely gorgeous iconic image from the BEST game of the decade. Only problem 1 missing piece: 11 up, 17 from left. #LovePuzzles #MissingPiece  
> 11:07 PM · Sep 22, 2020 · Twitter Web App
>
>> **JumboRaven** 🗹 @JumboravenJP · Sep 23  
> Glad to hear you enjoyed the puzzle. I'm sorry that there was a piece missing. Sometimes they fall out during packing. We can send out a replacement if you would like. KJ.  
> 8:09 AM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter Web App
>>
>>> **JigsawFanatic** @JigsawFanatic · Sep 23  
> Totally understand. I do want a new piece, I'll DM my details. Thanks. #LovePuzzles #MissingPiece  
> 10:01 AM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter for Android
> 
> **Gunsandgames** @Gungirl1988 · Sep 23  
> OMG when i saw the new puzzle from @Jumboraven i HAD to have it its from my fave game eva and i have to have ALL the merc. Only prob is missing piece. 12 up 23 left. Annoying. #MissingPiece  
> 12:00 PM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter Web App
>
>> **JumboRaven** 🗹 @JumboravenJP · Sep 23  
> Your enthusiasm is making us smile here in the office. Sadly some pieces sometimes fall out during packing. We can send you the missing piece if you'd like. JR.  
> 12:13 PM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter Web App
>>
>>> **Gunsandgames** @Gungirl1988 · Sep 23  
> OMG yes please I'll send you my deets #MissingPiece #LoveCustomerService  
> 12:54 PM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter for iPhone
> 
> **Whitepeoplerule** @WhiteManUK1965 · Sep 23 HOW DARE YOU MISS A PIECE OUT OF MY PUZZLE! YOU'RE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS AND FOOLS! STOP HIRING ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS FROM POLAND AND GET SOME PROPER BRITISH PEOPLE AND MAYBE YOU WON'T MAKE THESE MISTAKES #MissingPiece  
> 12:31 PM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter for iPhone
>
>> **JumboRaven** 🗹 @JumboravenJP · Sep 23  
> As a company we have a policy of non-discrimination in our hiring practices, and we fully comply with Home Office regulations in regards to Right to Work in the UK. Would you like a replacement for your missing piece? Artur Chmielewski  
> 1:54 PM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter Web App
>>
>>> **Whitepeoplerule** @WhiteManUK1965 · Sep 23 This tweet is unavailable 2:07 PM · Sep 23, 2020 · Twitter for iPhone

# Missing Jigsaw Pieces controversy

## Latest offering from leading manufacturer is missing pieces from every box

The latest jigsaw puzzle from jigsaw giant Jumboraven is reportedly dogged with problems. Featuring a design from this decade's smash hit video game, played by over ten million gamers in the UK alone, retailers reported record sales of the puzzle, with most being sold out before its 21 September release date.

However, puzzle and gaming fanatics have been taking to twitter in their thousands since getting their hands on the puzzle, all with the same complaint: one piece is missing.

"Poor show, never buying from Jumboraven again" complained one purchaser, who wishes to remain anonymous, when approached by our reporter. "Received no sympathy from the company, the "customer support" agent barely spoke English."

A company spokesman had this to say. "Sometimes a puzzle is missing a piece by mistake, due to errors in the automated packing process. We have always had a policy of replacing missing pieces for any of our puzzles, whether bought new or on the secondhand market. However this is deliberate, as should be evident by the fact that every puzzle is missing a piece. These missing pieces have codes printed on the back of them, which can be entered into our site to win prizes from ourselves or Bethea, who own the image rights. Five lucky people will win a tour of both ourselves and Bethea in Oxford."


End file.
